Polldump
testPoll123 0 a 0 b 1 c test8888888 1 a 2 b 0 c Moar Akibatteru? 9 Yes 0 Yes 7 Maybe k... 7 DFC 2 Boin 3 PLOT LEVEL BOIN DFCs..... 0 Flat Flat 7 Smooth Flat f 2 Ass 0 Hips 1 Boobs 2 Vagina Bones 2 CollarBones 0 Zettai 3 Armpits 2 stomach g 1 ass 1 boobs 3 vagina bones 0 collar bones 4 armpits 2 stomach t 2 ass 1 boobs 1 vagina bones 2 armpits 2 stomach Y 5 ass (with hair) 1 armpits (with hair) 4 stomach (with hair) Z 6 ass (w/ odor) 3 stomach (w/odor) 0 7 ASS 4 Wins! Qualification 1 Katagiri Yuuji 2 Char 2 Charmander 4 lotte 0 6 Misaka Clones (all of them) 4 Yomi 2 Kuroko 2 Dalian 0 3 Maria Holic Maid 8 Kyonko 1 Nia 1 Enma Ai 0 6 Louise 0 Excalibur 6 Accelerator 3 Yoko 0 7 Elsie 2 Hakua 2 Mami 5 Nyanners 0 1 Haruhi 5 Mikan 0 Mikuru 8 Denshiko 0 12 Shana 0 Sakura 3 Sakura 1 Sakura 0 5 Hecate 4 Cowboy Bepop (soccerver) 6 Suzu (SYD) 2 Sasha (SnQ) 0 2 Ika Musume 2 Black Rock Shooter 7 Mayuri (Tuturu~) 3 Suzuha (I FAILED I FAILED I FAILED I FAILED I FAILED...etc) 0 7 Hidoyoshi 2 Aikawa 1 Last Order 4 Biribiri Touhou Qualification round 1 Flandre 1 Remilia 6 Sakuya 5 Marisa 0 1 Deculture Girl 8 â‘¨â‘¨â‘¨ 3 Saber 1 Nitori 0 11 Miya (ultimate imouto) 0 Victoria (Hellsing) 1 Rei 1 Asuka Vocaloid round 1 Rin 0 Neru 7 Teto 7 Luka 0 7 Revy 1 Meii (clannad) 3 Hanyuu 5 Reimu 0 4 Azusa 7 Haku 1 Mio 0 Ritsu 0 9 Cheeseburger 2 Kei 0 Yui 5 Mugi 0 1 Okuu 1 Kagami 7 Miku 9 Chen 0 6 Futon-chan 2 Taiga 2 Rin Tohsaka 5 Madoka 0 Lasst 4 Yuno (hidamari 4 Victorique (gosick 4 Yuki (haruhi 4 Hitler (1934-1945 Round 1 Set 1 6 Kyonko 8 Misaka Clones 3 Lotte 1 Victorique (Gosick Round 1 Set 2 3 Elsie 3 Futon 4 Louise 6 Accelerator Round 1 Set 3 5 Chen 6 Suzu (SYD 0 Shana 4 Denshiko Round 1 Set 4 7 â‘¨â‘¨â‘¨ (Cirno 0 Sakuya 1 Hideyoshi 5 Mayuri (Tu~turu~ Round 1 Set 5 7 Teto 4 Bacon Wrapped Hotdog (formerly cheeseburger (this is miku's revive(for chiruno))) 2 Luka 5 Miya Round 1 Set 6 5 Yuno (hidamari 5 Hitler-chan 1 Yuki Nagato 2 Haku (vocaloid 1 Revy its 1v1 now 11 Accelerator 2 Misaka Clones 1v1 Battle of the Geniuses 7 â‘¨â‘¨â‘¨ 4 Suzu (SYD BATTLE OF THE 4lettered names 8 Yuno 5 Teto Semi-finals, Battle of the STRONGEST 7 Accelerator 7 â‘¨â‘¨â‘¨ Semi Final 2.... Gansta VS Gansta 9 Hitler 8 Yuno Battle of the Strongest-retry 5 â‘¨â‘¨â‘¨ 12 Accelerator Finals: HITLER VS ACCELERATOR 12 Hitler 4 Accelerator Graphs 1 Bar 1 Line 0 Circle Gate Guard 4 China 2 Hong Mi Ling 2 Kurenai Misuzu BinaryHeap always touching Denshi? 10 Yes 1 No Polls are for 1 Meaningful Choices 8 Stupid Bullshit Before I kill my hands drawing again, VN? 2 Yes. 1 No. Once more 8 Yes 0 No 0 Yes, but later 1 0 A 4 B 1 C CHOOSE 4 A 5 B Would you let Hina take away your sadness? 11 Yes 1 No This is a poll. 6 Choice 1 6 Choice 2 While I have star. VN? 0 Yes. 0 No. 7 Fuck you Arc (Yes) Fine Fine. 6 Sword of the Hunter 0 Courier 5 DJ do- Nevermind Oneshot Apparently using Abigail as a pillow halfway into the night was not a good idea. You wake up on the floor, your nose not in the best condition. 5 "At least she was soft." 1 Steal the blanket. Maybe you can roll her off. 0 ". . .Ow." Thunk. A scythe head is planted rather close to your face once again. "What did you say?" Oh the woes of waking up last. Seems like the other two were already up and ready. 2 "You're soft. Really. Take that as a compliment." 0 "I thought -I- was supposed to damage the place." 5 ". . ." You slowly and carefully wriggle away from the scythe head silently. "Put on some pants already." Abby seems rather irate. You can see your usual clothing folded neatly at the bed end though. 0 Just dress quickly. 5 "You look cute while sleeping. What else would I do?" 2 "Oh. Right. Pants." Something tells you you tease her far too much, the shaft hits not feeling nearly as painful. "Y-you. . . you. . ." Red as a beat, she storms out of the room, slamming the door behind her. 6 "You doing okay, Alex?" 0 Dress quickly and follow her. "Ah." She was staring out of the window. "Um. . .I'm fine. Some of the stuff out here is pretty amazing." She holds up a hairdryer. At least she won't be bored. "Um. . .shouldn't you follow her?" 3 "Yeah I was getting on that." 0 "She can handle herself." 0 "Right. This place is demon infested. Forgot." Just as you slide the jacket on, you hear a rather loud bang from below. It was most definitely a gunshot, and a high calibre one at that. Hard footsteps, and the familiar sound of a scythe follow. 0 Rush out the door and downstairs. 3 Figure out where they are and just make a new hole down. 0 Start heading downstairs cautiously. Figuring it was only the next room over, you rush to the connecting room and summon your halberd. A quick down smash creates a neat circular hole in the floor. You hear a yelp under you as you land. 1 "Did I get her?" 1 "I REALLY hope that wasn't you Abby." 3 ". . ." Well you see Abby giving you a rather mean look. So you definitely landed on the enemy. Before you have any chance to celebrate, however, the circular floor section you're standing on starts to shake 0 "Uh Oh." 3 Get the hell out of Dodge. 2 Slam down again. That might shut it up. Probably best not to stand on it. You leap off and land next to Abby, just as the thing explodes into a bulletstorm directed upwards. As the smoke and debris clear, you see a woman standing there. 1 "Since when could demons use guns?" 2 "Hey. Guns aren't fair." 1 Less talking, more stabbing. "I don't remember demons being 'fair' hunter." She lowers a pistol in your direction, and then three more. Oh goody four arms. "Any last words?" 1 Erect a Barrier. 0 "Yeah. Don't bring a gun to a knife fight." Lunge. 2 "Abby. Barrier. Thanks." A very large and very blue barrier pops up in front of you. "You really don't need to ask." Bullets pepper the barrier in front of you. "How are we going to deal with this?" 3 "Can you shoot back the ones you caught? That'd be cool" 0 "Pray the magazines aren't bottomless?" 1 "I shoot lightning at her." You almost expect a snarky 'Of course not', but she seems to be taking a long time to think about it. "You know, I've never tried. That might work. She just need stop shooting us." 1 Wait it out. 1 "I'm on it." Circle around using the hallway. 3 "How about we duck at the count of three?" Luckily for you, the demon seems to be getting some sort of pleasure form firing off the weapons. She seems too distracted to even listen to the conversation. You start counting "Okay. One. . .two. . 3 ". . .On second thought that's kinda stupid." 0 "Three." "I was hoping you'd realize that. So, what now? I can't hold this thing up forever." She seems to be straining at the sheer volume of fire, and the demon doesn't seem to run out of ammo. 1 "I'll circle around, and distract her." 4 "Just shoot her, and I'll pull up a barrier really quickly." 2 "Okay. I throw my halberd at her. . ." Abby nods, and you ready the barrier. You give her a nod, and she releases the barrier, sending a veritable wall of bullets flying off. You pull up a barrier immediately, but get nothing. 4 Maintain the barrier. Can't be too sure. 0 "I think we got her." 0 "That was easy." The yellow luminescence from your own barrier fills the room, but as the dust clears you note that the demon has vanished. "She ran away. I can still sense her though. Cmon!" Abby rushes off. 1 Follow closely behind her. 3 Keep your distance and watch the rear. Who knows. You maintain a small distance from Abby as you follow her, guarding the rear. "Shit!" Seems like it was a good idea as the very demon leaps over Abby and lands. . .between you two. 1 Abby already exhausted herself. Draw fire. 5 Lunge. 0 Pull up a barrier. She still has four arms afterall. The demon blinks. Seems like she thought you would group up. By the time she turns to face you, the halberd had already found its mark, right into her chest. Just one more step. . . 5 Seal her. 0 Kill her. "Shit. Shit. No. NO!" She screams in panic as you pull a red crystal out and slam it on her forehead. It sucks her in like a vacuum, and in moments you have a sealed demon in a crystal. 0 "Well, this should go for a pretty penny." 1 'One down." 4 "Always wanted a gun." Abby walks up to you as you pocket the crystal. "Good luck getting her to comply. She doesn't seem friendly." She looks around. "There's two more. Which one first?" 1 "The weaker one." 5 "The stronger one." She pushes you onto the ground just as you hear a bang, then a bullet whiz above you. "Shit, I knew that first shot wasn't from a different one." You look up just to see a figure flee around a corner 0 Give chase. 3 "Whats with the fucking firearms?" 0 Approach cautiously, barrier ready. You hear another bang. ". . .Well I dunno, but whatever that was just killed the other quarry." She flourishes her scythe. "How do we deal with this one? It seems to like keeping a distance." 3 "Split up? I don't think it can engage more than one enemy." 0 "Approach head on? Whatever its using, it aint fast." 1 "I can drop on this one like I did the other one." "Alright." She closes her eyes, apparently trying to sense it. "It's straight ahead. I'll circle around, and you approach it down the hall. It should be just around the corner." 1 "Wait, why am I going straight on?" 2 "You better not take long." 3 Nod and get going. You see her off, and immediately rush around the corner and face. . .another little girl. With a rather large caliber anti-materials rifle. She stares you down, and lowers the rifle in your direction 0 Barrier. Quickly. 3 Now way in hell to block that. Run back around the corner. 1 Hit the floor. You dodge back around the corner, and hear a shot. You can feel it too, as the bullet whizzes inches away and blasts a clean hole through the opposite wall. 4 "Right. Gonna need to rethink this." 1 Throw some lightning around the corner. 0 Keep distracting her until Abby arrives. You can hear the cycling of a bolt. Oh good, it isn't semi-automatic. You can hear footsteps. . .receding. Seems like she wants to widen the gap. 2 Approach low and fast. 3 Just draw her fire. She's just getting closer to Abby. 0 Close the distance, barrier at a moments notice. Well, shes just getting closer to Abby. So all you have to do is keep her attention. How you do this without getting killed, however, is going to be tricky. 4 Stick your halberd out. Not like you can't summon it. 0 Shuffle back out and in. 1 Approach her slowly with a barrier raised. You wave the halberd out as bait. She doesn't take it, however. It does seem to keep her distracted long enough, though. You hear the distinctive swing of Abby's scythe and the clatter of metal. 0 Just let her take care of it. 3 Round the corner and assist. 1 Round the corner and watch. There isn't much to assist, as Abby already has her scythe at the girl's throat, ready to cleave. The rifle is lying on the floor several feet in front of them. "Well, Marco?" 0 "Just kill her." 4 "Let me seal her." 1 "Let me talk to her." The girl being held hostage is most definitely foreign. You pull out another crystal, this time blue and approach her. "That's not going to work on me." 2 "Oh? And why's that?" 1 "I figured as much. You're not from around here, are you?" 1 "We'll see." "That crystal's meant for pureblood or halfblood demons, and beings like the one that's holding me hostage." She gives a smile back at Abby. "Of which I am none. So that's not going to work." 1 "Well, I can certainly try." 3 "I see, what are you? Japanese? Chinese? I can't tell." 0 ". . ." She taps a small horn coming out of the side of her head. "Oni. I'll tell you what. I don't intend on dying, so. . .you get me a drink, and I leave here." 0 "What's an Oni doing in Europe?" 3 "Fine. Deal." 0 "How do I know you'll keep your word?" Abby releases the scythe grip on the Oni. "Don't worry, I won't backstab you. . .as long as you get me that drink. We Oni don't lie." She scoops up the rifle from the floor. 2 ". . .Why exactly are you using that rifle?" 1 "Right. . .I guess our job here is done." 0 "A name then?" "After some odd thousand years, using a club just gets boring." She slings the rifle across her shoulder. "I kinda wanted to use one of those fancy gatling gun, but those are too big." 0 "Aren't you oni outrageously strong though? Why not just punch?" 4 "I see. . .well lets get that drink." 0 "Well, lets get our payment first." You head upstairs to grab Alex first. She was playing with a comb. Wondering whether or not she could even have alchohol, you head downstairs. The two of them are already waiting for you. 5 "Say. . .why didn't you just overpower Abby?" 0 ". . .A name would help you know." 0 "Right. We should go." "Hm?" She takes a long pause to think. "Now that you mention it. I could have, huh? I guess I forgot." She shrugs. 3 ". . .Exactly how long have you been using that rifle?" 2 "Lucky for us, lets go." "I'd say around five years. Who would've thought I'd end up locked inside a hotel with a bunch of low-rate demons, though." She stretches her arms. "Now, about that drink. . .Mister. . .?" 0 "Campanella. Your name?" 0 "Marco. . .and you?" 4 "Marco, lets go get that drink then." You three start to leave the building, but are stopped short just outside the door by your informant. "I see you completed the job, and the hotel is still standing. Your payment." 0 She holds out an envelope, and you take it briskly. 0 Better not tell her about the hole in the room next over. 0 You ask her about any nearby bars. Seems like the nearest one is on the other end of town. 0 Gives you some time to question the newest addition a little more at least. 0 "I see I had your tastes correct, Hunter." 1 You simply ignore her comment, and head off towards the bar. 0 Seems like Europe is treating you better. 3 For now. 2 SWORD OF THE HUNTER / SESSION I FORGOT / END Color Wars! 8 Green 2 Yellow 1 Blue 0 Red 1 Purple ? 3 SHAPA SHAPA 8 UNTAN ? 1 CMON AND SLAM 1 WELCOME TO THE JAM Let's get down to business 5 to defeat the huns! 2 Did they send me daughters 1 when I asked for sons? Asian? 3 Yeah I am. 1 No but I'm some other minority. 5 I'm white as bread. ? 0 Hazel 4 Dot ? 3 Butter up 3 Butter dow Bet! 0 A 5 B 2 C Bet! 7 Goalie 1 Shooter Bet! 5 Anna 2 John Bet! From left to right! 1 1 1 2 2 3 0 4 1 5 Bet! 1 1 2 2 1 3 2 4 1 5 Bet! 2 Hit 1 Miss Bet! 2 Yes 2 No Bet! 3 Blue 1 Red Bet! 1 A 0 B 3 C 0 D 0 E Bet! 2 Vangelis 5 Marzipan Bet! 3 Black Knight 4 White Knight Bet! On the winner! 1 Gold 4 Lilac Bet! 4 Englishman 0 Irishman 2 Scotsman Bet! 1 1 3 2 1 3 3 4 1 5 Oi! Bet, you goys! 0 A 3 B 2 C Bet! 2 Large Guy 3 Short Guy Bet! 1 Mark 5 Darren Bet! 3 Green 3 Purple Bet! 4 Peter (black) 3 Richard (red) Bet! 3 English 1 Irish 3 Scot Bet! 2 Black Guy (1) 4 White Guy (2) Bet! 1 1 4 2 1 3 Bet! Denshi 4-0! 1 A 1 B 2 C 2 D Bet! Denshi 4-1! 0 A 1 B 1 C 3 D 1 E No bet! Denshi 5-1! 0 Denshi is cute. 6 Denshi is REALLY CUTE. Bet! Denshi 5-1! 2 Jodie - blonde 0 Lisa - brown Bet! Denshi 6-1! 1 A 1 B 1 C Bet! Denshi 6-2! Find the Trap-kun! 0 1 3 2 0 3 0 4 0 5 Bet! Denshi 6-3! 2 Man 1 Dog Bet! 7-3! 5 1 0 2 Bet! 8-3! 0 A 0 B 1 C 0 D 1 E Bet! 9-3! 0 A 0 B 1 C 0 D Bet! 9-4! 3 Black Guy 1 1 White Guy2 Bet! 9-5! 0 A 2 B 1 C 0 D Bet! 10-5! 1 Green Tony 2 Yellow Neil Bet! 11-5! 1 A 1 B 1 c 1 d Bet! 11-6! 0 A 1 B 1 C Bet! 11-7! 0 1 3 2 0 3 Bet! 12-7! 0 Vest Guy Richard 1 Coat Guy Brian Bet! 12-8! 1 A 1 B 0 C Bet! 13-8! 1 A 1 B 0 C undefined D Bet! 13-9! 2 A 0 B 0 C Bet! 13-10! 1 A 0 B 0 C 1 D 0 E Bet! 13-11! 1 A 0 B 0 C Bet! 13-12! 0 A 0 B 1 C 0 D Bet! 14-12! 0 Bigger Guy "Big" Cliff 2 Smaller Guy "The Power" Phil Bet! 15-12! 2 Triangle A 1 Square B 0 Circle C Bet! 15-13! 0 1 Neddy 1 2 Harold Bet! 16-13! 0 Good Aled 1 Bad John Should I bother to poll you guys? 0 Yeah 2 No mumi why 1 becausssssssssssssssssssssssssssse 8 my city now please choose a class 3 fighter 1 mage 6 axe 6 moogle you awake in a small, unfurnished room. beer cans litter the floor. on the desk is a glowing box with with little girls dancing. the walls are lined with strange posers of said girls 2 cry 1 an hero 1 fap 6 kill jestah You swing your axe at the jester and miss. Jester has dealt a critical blow! (2235) 0 fireball 0 run 2 solo taric Gosu demodded? 7 gosu demodded 4 :3 Level 1, Q W E R? 2 q 1 w 1 e 4 r (lol hax) just as all seems lost, a large cow suddenly appears in a flash of light. the cow lunges toward jester performing a cow punch, seconds later he slams the ground for no apparent reason 2 "LOL" 2 what an idiot 9 time to shower carry tofu after demodding me? 1 y 0 n 11 drink poison The poison was just some apple juice. Oh boy, that kid back at the inn is in for a nasty surprise. Along with his mother. 0 Trek onward! 0 I have no idea whats going on 5 Stab yourself You stab yourself through, and manage to pierce that bag of holding you had on you. You never did check was IN it. It just was a good deal at the time. 0 Turns out it was an entire water planet. 0 Yeah a planet. Figure that one out. 0 In any case it seems like you just caused the end of the world as we know it. 0 Except for those weird fish people. 0 They're in for the time of their lives. 4 GAME OVER Lightining VN? 0 Yes 12 No VN tiem? 2 Yes 0 No Who wants a VN? 3 Me 3 Not me In the middle of the night, you were walking in your sleep. You awake in your neighbor's yard- you can see the nude silhouette of your female neighbor, changing. 4 Keep watching 2 Avert your gaze As you gawk, you see that she's taken notice of you. Unlike your Japanese anime, she doesn't throw shit at you from above. "Like what you see, MC-kun?" 1 "I didn't see much, to be honest." 3 "Of course." 2 "I'm not into hambeasts" She giggles, and motions you in with her finger, then points to her back porch door. "Come in quietly, mam and pap are asleep, <3" 4 Do so 1 "I think I'll go home." 0 "No, you come down here." You sneak in, roughly familiar with the layout of her home thanks to the odd barbecue and taking a piss. You make it to her room, and there she lies, nude. 1 Hop on it. 6 "So, when do I find out I've been Punk'd?" "You'll find out when youo put your hot, sweaty, long man sausage inside me, MC-kun." She sounds VERY, VERY turned on. It's not everyday this happens... 1 Oblige. 5 "What, no foreplay?" "Of course not, who has time for that?" She hops onto you and wraps her legs around your waist, with her ass touching your now pitched tent. "Cmon... look, he wants out!" 6 Let out the beast. 0 "Look, this is all pretty sudden..." You unzip your Ideon Cannon, and she rams herself forcefully to dock with it, letting out a loud cry of ecstasy- however, she doesn't move after that. Not at all. 3 Go ahead and start the pumping. 5 "You alright?" She looks at you dead in the eye and says, "No, but... are you, human?" You feel a sharp pain in your mancann- OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD 6 "OOOH MY GOD OH GOD WHAT DID YOU DO?" 0 Pass out. "...And that's how that happened, Cole." Ger folds up the report and throws it away. "Vagina Dentata isn't something I'll let you deal with, with your streak." Carina crosses her arms and chuckles. 0 "Calling me a perve?" 6 "I guess you're right, but I would have broken those teeth right off." Carina jabs you with her elbow. "Right, and I'm the Queen of E-" She thinks for a second, blushes, and runs out of the room. Ger looks around, confused. "I guess so," Gressil chimes. 0 Sword of the Outcast / File: Vagina Dentata / END 3 This takes place before the current job. Click. That's not a good noise. You swore that there were at least four rounds left in that magazine. Worse yet, you have a rather large half-hourse thing barreling at you. 0 Turn the hell around and run. 0 Reload like you mean it. 4 Genuflect. Crunch. That was the sound of a rib cage being forcibly collasped by a hoof. Repeatably. "And that's how I got that rifle. Funny a human was carrying that thing around like that." 1 "Thats it? Really?" 0 "Somehow I was expecting you raiding an armory." 3 "Im curious to how the poor sap looked afterward." The oni downs yet another drink. "Well. . .his heart and lungs were a single blob of flesh, and it kinda looked like there was a giant hoof print hole in his chest." 1 "So what did you do to the centaur?" 1 "Pleasant." Watch Red Line DVD version? 8 Yes 3 no Nimu? 5 Nimu. 0 Nope. 1 NOPE NOPE NOPE VN tiem? 7 Yesh 5 Nope Let's do it then. Take your pick 6 Magical Girl Anon 0 Something old, rerun 5 Something new Short synopsis: 1 You are Anon, a normal schoolgirl who happened on a human augmentation device. 1 Currently on the run, you decided to make a run through the sewers to lose the cops. 1 You happened upon a warehouse of sorts, but got injured while attempting to enter it. 2 Now you're in some kind of base, escorted by a strange blonde lady. 3 For more info: check the wikia "...And this is the communication center, where we keep in contact with various people that we work for." The place is huge. It's almost like a maze. You're following along silently. Maybe you should 0 ...ask where you are 0 ...ask whatever happened to your suit 8 ...ask for her name She stops and suddenly turns around. "It's a s-e-c-r-e-t!" Looking at your tepid reception, she sighs. "Tough crowd... fine; my name is Jessica Anderson, special operative." 0 "Special operative of..." 5 "And you must want something from me; these don't look like something you'd show to a normal person." 2 "Okay, can I go home yet?" Jessica looks surprised. "For a little kid, you're pretty sharp. Guess I'll get to the point; I would like you to work for us." 3 "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?" 0 "And who are you, exactly? Who you are working for, that is." 0 "And what if I say no?" 0 "Why me, exactly?" The room's probably too small for VN now. 4 We'll pick up from where we left off later maybe 1 -Khaaaan a 0 b 2 c Category:Polldump